Wendy's Secret
by FreakyGreenEyes123
Summary: We all know that Wendy tries to protect the innocent people she loves the most by shutting them out. What happens when she ends up doing it to save the person she cared for more than anything? How will she handle her secret being revealed? And will it be enough? AU (Warning: This is a Mother/Daughter/Family fic. Not Romantic whatsoever)
1. Chapter 1: Secret Revealed

**A/N: This is my newest story. Some of you may remember me from my old WOEE story "New Beginnings." I deleted it because I had 12 unfinished stories on my plate and was a bit overwhelmed. I've recently finished a few so now I have much more time to write in this archive. I'm starting from scratch with an entirely new idea. HOWEVER, if you would like for me to post that story back up and continue it, I would be ****more than happy to do that along with continuing this one. Just please let me know if you're still interested in that.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Witches Of East End._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Secret Revealed<strong>

"This is so stupid," Hayley mumbled as she watched her best friend walk up to the Beauchamp residence and press the buzzer.

"We don't know that," her best friend Cassie told her.

"What makes you think she would even want to help us, let alone, if she even can?" Hayley retorted.

"Because you're her daughter," the blonde replied as she rang the doorbell once again. "Come on, people. I don't have all day," Cassie mumbled.

"Exactly," Hayley answered sarcastically. "I'm her daughter and she didn't want to take care of me to begin with. What makes you think she'll be willing to even speak to us?"

"She has to," Cassie answered. "I won't take no for an answer."

"That's a good response," Hayley shook her head.

"You just have mommy issues," the blonde said in all honesty.

"I don't have mommy issues," Hayley argued. "I don't even know the woman. You'd have to know the woman to have mommy issues."

At that exact moment the door swung open, and both sixteen-year-olds were greeted by a woman who they both expected to be the infamous Wendy.

"Hi, how can I—" Joanna stopped talking just as her gaze moved from the blonde girl on the porch to the brunette staring at her from a few feet behind her. The woman froze and the only movement she made was her jaw dropping from at the sight of the brunette. "Oh my God," she mumbled under her breath as her hand went up to her face from the sudden shock.

Cassie smiled, "Good, you already know who she is, so I don't have to waste my time explaining," the blonde continued as she walked around Joanna to get into the house. She wasn't normally this rude but they were running out of time.

Joanna turned around to look at Cassie before she placed her gaze back onto Hayley. There was no doubt in her mind that this girl was Wendy's child. She looked exactly like Wendy did at that age but the shock of finding out that her baby sister had a daughter she didn't tell her about was the craziest thing Wendy had ever done, and that was saying a lot. She shook her head out of her trance, "Come in. Come in," Joanna waved Hayley forward. She wanted to smile but she couldn't help the sudden anger and confusion that was consuming her at this point.

* * *

><p>Hayley took a deep breath before she walked up the porch steps and into Joanna's house, showing as awkward as she felt through her walk.<p>

"You're—" Joanna started when she shut the door behind them, but the blonde interrupted her.

"Yup. That's your daughter. Look, listen. Wendy. We really need your help right now because some ugly ass demon is trying to kill us, so if you could really save the Beauchamp Reunion Special for another time, I'd really appreciate it. We came here to—"

"Demon?" Joanna furrowed her eyebrows. "So wait, you two are—"

Cassie nodded, "Witches. Yeah. And if we could please move this conversation a little faster so that we can, you know, _not _die tonight, then maybe—"

And at the moment, Cassie was interrupted by Freya who entered the living room with a sweater in her hand, "Mom, have you seen my purple cardig—Holy crap!" Freya came to a halt when she glanced up at Hayley. "Oh. My God," her voice practically sang. She took a few steps closer toward the teen to examine her face even more out of curiosity. "You're—"

"Your sister!" Cassie yelled in annoyance as she looked from Freya to Joanna. "Look! Wendy, we really need to move fast or Klaus is going to kill us—"

"Cassie, chill," Hayley told her friend.

"Okay, _that's not Wendy_," Freya pointed at her mom as she looked at both teens seriously.

"Then who…" Hayley squinted her eyebrows at Joanna in confusion.

"I'm Joanna, Wendy's sister," Joanna replied. "… And I'm going _to kill her_," she muttered under her breath.

Cassie sighed as she dropped down onto the nearest sofa, "Yeah. I think I'll just give up," she mumbled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh," Hayley started awkwardly as she looked at the floor and then back at Freya and Joanna. "Then… do you know where we can find Wendy?" the teen asked.

Joanna smiled creepily and nodded before she turned her gaze toward the stairs, "One second… " she put her index finger up for the girls. "WENDY!"

"Yeah?" a woman's voice answered.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Joanna wailed as she crossed her arms over her chest and began walking toward the staircase.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunited

**A/N: Just so you know this is not really a crossover. Even though I have watched both The Secret Circle and The Originals, I don't want anyone to get confused and assume that she is the same bitch from The Secret Circle and the "little wolf" from The Originals. I kept her name as Hayley simply because I recently watched the first season of The Originals and can't imagine calling her anything else. I also didn't realize that Cassie was the blonde from The Secret Circle when I used her name in this. I just thought that both actresses looked ridiculously alike so I went with it. Hope you guys don't mind though I'm glad that most of you noticed her :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Family Reunited<strong>

Wendy heard her sister's voice and knew that she was upset with her. She tried to think of everything that she had done within the past week to get her this angry, so that she could have her excuse ready. But aside from finishing the last of the coffee this morning, there really wasn't anything in particular that grabbed her attention.

"What did I do now, Joanna?" Wendy complained as she began walking down the steps. The second she was halfway downstairs her gaze met her sister's eyes and then moved toward Hayley. Immediately, her mouth dropped open.

Hayley stared back at her casually as if she hadn't just seen her mother for the first time. The truth was she wanted nothing to do with her but… she was in danger and so were her friends. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

Also, all of this was mainly her own fault. The least she could do was try and ask for Wendy's help, even though she wasn't sure she would have gotten it.

Wendy felt her heart sink as she stared back at her daughter. _What the hell is she doing here?_ she wondered.

Eventually she caught her breath. "What…how did you—"

"Find you?" Cassie finished for her. "We scried using Hayley's blood."

"Woah!" Wendy put her hand up in the air. "…What do you mean you scried?" she asked angrily. "You know?"

Hayley squinted her eyes at her, "That I'm a witch? Yeah. Thank you for telling me by the way. That was very thoughtful of you," the teen retorted. It was obvious that she was angry now but Wendy figured as much.

"No," Wendy shook her head. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Wendy!" Joanna chastised.

"No Joanna!" Wendy snapped back. "I had to keep her from all of this craziness. She wasn't supposed to find out. We have to fix this."

"Fix what?" Freya asked in confusion as she stared from Wendy to Joanna to Hayley.

Wendy ignored her and stared at her sister, "Joanna, you're the only one who can do this. Erase her memory or something. Please?" she begged.

"What?" Hayley screeched. "No, Joanna. Don't do that," the teen threatened in a much louder voice.

"You better not," Cassie warned.

"Why would you want to erase her memory?" Freya asked. "And why would you keep her from us in the first place?" she continued.

"Freya, it's complicated," Wendy snapped at her. The truth was she didn't want to get into all of this right now. She wanted to fix it and she wanted to fix it fast.

"She's family. How complicated can it be?" Freya retorted.

"Wendy, kitchen, now," Joanna ordered.

Wendy sucked in a deep breath as she glanced over at the two teens, who were both glaring at her, "Both of you…stay here," she instructed awkwardly before she looked over at Freya, "Keep an eye on them, please."

"This is great," Freya sighed. "I'm playing babysitter when I should be getting ready for my lunch date. How awesome. Thanks aunt Wendy…"

* * *

><p>Wendy knew that she was about to receive a lecture from her sister but followed her into the kitchen anyway. The sooner that she got the lecture over with, the sooner Joanna would erase their memories and everything would be back to the way it was supposed to be. The younger sibling let out a deep breath as she took a seat on a chair.<p>

"I cannot believe you kept this from me, Wendy. You have a daughter, I have a niece, and you never thought to mention it?"

"I—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joanna continued causing Wendy to let out another deep breath before she had to listen to her sister rant. "Out of all of the stupid things you've ever done, _this…. this_ is by far the stupidest."

"I'm sorry, Joanna," Wendy yelled. "I'm sorry that I'm not you! I'm sorry that I couldn't handle this parenting thing like you could! I'm sorry that I couldn't raise Hayley to then watch her die in our world! Only she doesn't get to come back like me, or like you, or like Ingrid and Freya do! …If something were to happen to her, she'd die! And I couldn't let that happen so I did what I had to do! And I'd do it again if I had to."

"Who's her father?" Joanna questioned, as if she hadn't been paying attention to a thing her sister said.

"You don't know him. He was a mortal. And I prayed that she wouldn't have powers and take after him… but look how well that turned out," Wendy said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Joanna shook her head. "I tell you everything."

"Well you stopped talking to me for over a hundred years or did you forget?"

"So this is my fault? …Excuse me for holding a grudge on you when you killed my daughter. I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding."

"No, it's not your fault. But I wanted to put all of that behind me."

"By abandoning her?" Joanna shouted back.

"Yes," Wendy answered in a firmer tone.

"You should know more than anyone that you can't change fate."

"Well, I could if you just erased their memories and sent them back home," Wendy said as if that were to solve everything.

"There's a demon after them. We can't do that. And I won't erase my niece's memory because you're too scared to be a parent."

"I'm not sc— what do you mean, a demon?" Wendy's face fell.

Joanna shook her head, "I don't know. I'm too angry at you to even go there right now."

"What do you mean, a demon?" Wendy shouted even louder, as she left the kitchen and stormed back into the living room.

But the second she got there she noticed Freya was frozen in place with her eyes closed and her mouth halfway open.

Joanna followed her in and saw that her daughter wasn't moving. She shook her head and sighed. "Regelo," she said and Freya instantly unfroze.

"What the hell happened?" Freya asked in confusion.

"Your cousin froze you," Joanna said matter-of-factly.

"That bitch," Freya mumbled as she glanced around the room.

"Takes after her mother apparently," Joanna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where did she go?" Wendy asked worriedly as she ran for the door.

And as mad as she was at her sister for lying to her all of these years, Joanna wasn't going to let that anger cloud her better judgment. Wendy obviously did all of this to protect Hayley, and she wasn't going to just sit back and watch her sister go crazy.

"We'll find her," Joanna answered as she grabbed her car keys and her jacket from the closet. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Options Given

**A/N: Lifetime canceled our show guys. If you haven't signed the petition that's trying to get it renewed, please do. Just Google it and you should find it. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting as well. Anywho, sorry for the wait…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"I told you this was a bad idea," Hayley scolded her best friend as the two power-walked down the street.

"Well, what other option did we have? To run, while the possibility of having Klaus catch us is still there? Yeah, that's an even better one," Cassie snarled.

"No, we go with plan b," Hayley continued matter-of-factly.

"Plan b is too dangerous."

"Oh please," the brunette sighed. "_Everything_ involving magic is 'dangerous.'"

"My grandmother wouldn't write that warning in her grimoire, if it wasn't really dangerous. Dangerous spells require a lot of people. I don't know but the five of us doesn't sound like enough power to me. It doesn't make any sense to risk the possibility of dying or getting hurt to keep ourselves from dying and getting hurt."

"Okay, then I'll talk to Klaus and see if we can come to an…understanding of some sort."

"What?" Cassie furrowed her eyebrows. "No way," she voiced sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"He already tried to kill you last night. Are you crazy? Just no. No way. As your best friend, it is my duty to tell you when you're being ridiculous, not to mention stupid."

"Then what do you suggest, genius?" Hayley retorted as she whipped her body around to face Cassie. It was obvious that they were both beyond frustrated. And with everything that was going on, they had every right to be. "Because those people are too busy dealing with their own drama and if we wait on them, we'll be dead by morning. No," she shook her head. "We need to try the stupid Calling Spell and just wing it. We have us, Crystal, and Mikail, and Ashton. We'll be fine."

"The five of us calling upon the power of hundred of our dead ancestors… Yeah, we'll be _so fine_," Cassie replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Jo, I think we went the wrong way," Wendy complained as she turned her head to glance behind them through the rear window. "We should go back and do the locator spell. We can use my blood and—"<p>

Joanna stepped on the gas a little so that they could cover more ground and Wendy could stop whining. "If we go home and do the locator spell that will take at least ten minutes to do and another ten minutes to find them. These girls are on foot and they just left. It shouldn't be that hard to find them the old fashion way.

"A locator spell is the old-fashioned way."

"Okay, Wendy," her sister agreed just to stop the bickering from continuing. She was too busy trying to remember ever coming across a demon by the name of Klaus.

Wendy held her breath for a second and then continued, "But what if they got picked up by someone? Are you sure they were on foot?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Wendy. And it's not likely."

"What I don't understand is how she froze Freya? I bound her powers when she was little. She's not supposed to have any."

"Her friend must've done it or she obviously found a way to unbind them."

"But how? How did she find out she was a witch in the first place? That wasn't supposed to happen."

"And you weren't supposed to have a kid and give her away like nothing ever happened either," Joanna remarked.

"Jo, that's not helping. We already went over this."

"Well I'm still pissed off!" Joanna raised her voice. "None of this would be happening if you just—"

"If I just what? I had my reasons for doing what I did. Like I said before, you wouldn't understand."

"The craziest thing about all of this is… here I was, under the impression that you were maturing, when in reality you are still keeping secrets from me… like a teenager. I just don't get it," Joanna shook her head.

"I'm acting like a teenager? For trying to do the right thing here? Well fine, Jo! I'm a big teenager!" Wendy gave in while she kept her argumentative stance and crossed her arms over her chest, staring ahead. A few seconds later, she spotted the two girls and leaned her body forward to make sure it was them. Finally she was able to take a deep breath. "That's them. Thank God," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Just as Joanna pulled to the side of them, Wendy got out of the car and closed the passenger-side door while opening the door to the backseat.<p>

Both teens stared at her with the most confused looks on their faces.

"Get in," she said as she gestured toward the car.

"What? No way," Hayley answered.

Joanna stayed in the car and watched the three of them carefully.

"Hayley, Hayley's friend, we don't have time for this," Wendy informed them. "Just get in the car so that—"

"Give us one good reason why we should? Look, it was a bad idea coming to you. It won't happen again. We'll figure something out on our own. Thanks but no thanks," Hayley said sarcastically.

"We're going to help you with this Klaus guy. But we need you to trust us to do that."

"That's bull!" Cassie complained. "You just threatened to erase our memories. That's not going to help anything."

"I won't erase them," Wendy tried to assure them.

"Yeah right," Cassie fake laughed.

"I won't let her," Joanna chimed in, and everyone else turned to face her and noticed that she stepped out of the car. "She listens to me."

"Phftt," Wendy tried to laugh at her, causing both girls to exchange even more confused glances. "Look, I won't erase either of your memories. But you came to us for a reason right? So like it or not you need our help. And… we were trying to make you feel like you had a choice here but you don't. So just get in the car before my sister has to use her powers to make you get in."

"She's bluffing," Cassie tried to tell Hayley.

"Wanna bet?" Wendy replied with raised eyebrows and a sly smile. "Joanna, go ahead," she shrugged her shoulders.

Her older sister never used her powers in the street let alone in broad daylight, but she just hoped that what Wendy's tactic would work.

"Fine," Joanna said as she raised her hand up in the air and tried to say something.

"WAIT!" Cassie shouted in an attempt to stop the older woman. "We'll get in with you two…_crazy people_," the blonde continued.

"Wise decision," Wendy answered.

Cassie shook her head slight and she tried to grab Hayley's arm to lead her forward. But Hayley pulled back and stared at the blonde with obvious skepticism.

"I don't trust them," Hayley whisper-confessed causing Wendy to slap her leg in frustration.

"Well, it's either that or kill ourselves? Which do you prefer?" Cassie questioned.

**To be continued…**


End file.
